


Held

by EnInkahootz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First Ever Hand Jobs, First Time, First Time Hand Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Draco receives his first ever hand job from Snape.





	Held

“Does it feel good?” Snape asked, his hand wrapped tenderly around Draco’s erection. Draco nodded, eyes wide.

“Has anyone ever done this to you before?”

“No, Sir.”

“Are you certain you wish for me to go on?”

“Yes, please, Sir.”

Draco watched Snape’s fist as it stroked him. After too short a time Draco wanted to come, but he was embarrassed. He struggled to wait.

“It’s alright, go on,” Snape encouraged. He pumped Draco hard and fast and, with a cry too loud for a clandestine meeting, Draco bucked his hips and spilled his wet fervently over Snape’s curled fingers.


End file.
